mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Gran Competencia: Capítulo 3
700px|link=La Gran Competencia del Diseño Light: La semana pasada… ¡Se hacen bola! ¡Se hacen bola-bola-bola! En resumen… se pelean por una rosa las csm estas… uwu, ¡Ah! Anoche formaron equipos… Las del 1 Dream y Love M (yo les digo, Pan y Agua) las del 2 Alexandra y Purple (yo les digo equipo Magenta) y por ultimo, Evening y la princesa Nubely (yo les digo las princesas de la luz) y pos… ¡Vamos al vestíbulo! Light: ¡Llegué-e-e! (No hay nadie mas que Drevis) ¡Drevis! ¿Y todos? Drevis ': Hola, no se… (momento de silencio incomodo) '??? ': Buenas, Gemini me mando en su ausencia… '''Drevis ': Nombre y ocupación (¿) '''Light: Light, profesora de vuelo. Luni: Eh… Luni… Buenas señorita Light… Light: (agarra a Drevis) ¡Mas te vale que esta NO sea mi suplente! Luni ': No… la Srita. Gemini dijo que iba a calificar los trajes de la semana… '''Drevis ': Ya, si recibí su mensaje “Voy con Myst a un Concurso de Escritores” por lo tanto estaremos… Light, la cámara, yo y usted. 'Luni ': ¡Ah! Traje a las concursantes. N.n (Entra el Equipo 3) 'Light ': Y con ustedes… ¡Las Princesas de la Luz! '''Nube: Gracias por sus alabanzas… Evening: ¡Tocaya! (salta encima de Light) Light: D8! Drevis: Luni, ¿y las demás? (Dream B entra como retrasada mental) Lun'''i: El equipo 2… Alexandra y Love M. '''Light: ¿Y el equipo Magenta? ¿Dónde esta el equipo Magenta? Drevis: Creo que están detrás de ti… (Tras el espejo, están Purple y Alexandra “chateando”) Alexandra: Guai fai gratis c: Light: Pos tan todas, ahora… ¡Sepárense! Drevis: Light no m…. Luni ': Les mostrare sus bases c: '(La base de Pan y Agua; gimnasio) Luni ' Aquí es… tienen lo necesario y pueden empezar ya… '''Dream ': Me duele… 'Love ': Tanto… 'Ambas ': Escucharte. 'Luni ': … '''(La base del Equipo Magenta; auditorio) Luni ': Su base… '''Alexandra ':¿Por qué nos diste el auditorio? Owo '''Luni: '''Era el único lugar disponible, el hotel esta algo saturado… '''Purple: Ok… em… ¿puedes irte? Necesitamos trabajar. Luni: … (La base de las Princesas de la Luz; vestíbulo) Luni: Ya me voy… Evening: ¿Por qué? D: Luni: Todas me han corrido de sus bases que prepare con hamor (¿) Nube: No, tu puedes quedarte, has hecho lo que has podido, digo. Además este hotel estallara con tantos huéspedes en cualquier momento… Luni: ¿En serio? C: Evening: ¡Si! (se oyen gritos) Nube: Creo que fue en el Gimnasio. (En el gimnasio) Love: (chasquea los cascos) ¡Como vas Dream, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Dream: Ash, estoy enferma (se va a su habitación) Love: Hija de Discord! Yo también me voy (empuja a Evening) Quítate. Evening: Adelante… Light ¡Llegue tarde! ¡Otra vez! ¡Esperen no se vallan! (va tras Dream y Love M) Cámara (todo agarrotado) ¡Espérate! (sigue a Light) Nube: (voltea a ver a Luni) Bienvenida a la Gran Competencia. Luni (I know who that feel sis) (Light se desespero al no haber alcanzado a Dream ni Love, por lo que espió a Drevis en su habitación) Drevis: (haciendo ejercicio) Cámara: Pal pony-book. Light: :´0 ¿Qué más crees que haga? Drevis: (acicalándose en el espejo) Light: ¿Por qué estoy casada? Cámara: Dilo por ti (¿) Light: (mira a la cámara) Cámara… estamos en un horario… Drevis: (empecía a desvestirse) Light: ¡Familiar! (le tumba la cámara) Drevis: (ya se había cambiado de traje, sale a la puerta y encuentra a Light y a la cámara agachados) ¿Quieren una habitación? Light: ¡Soy Casada! (se va) Cámara: (hace un “Hot Shot” en Drevis) Drevis: Eh… Cámra: (se va) Drevis: Odio ser tan hermoso… (Light se ha ido a entrevistar a las concursantes) Light: (en el auditorio) ¡KíAzen! D8 Alexandra (Usa su cuerno y trae una cortina móvil) Purple Nada de cámaras. Light: Ay que pesadas… iré con las princesitas de la luz uwu. (Light ha ido con el equipo 3, pero alguien ya estaba ahí…) Luni: ¡Me encanta su diseño! ¡Es innovador y cautivante! Light: (aparta a Luni) Y cuéntenos sobre su diseño (arrima el micrófono hacía Nube) Nube: Bueno, para esta semana haremos algo colorido, es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien y estoy super emocionada. ¿Evening? Evening: (Le susurra a Nube) Cubre el traje. Nube: Ok Evening: Haremos un diseño hermoso, espero que a Drevis le guste (la cámara hace un “shot” salvaje al traje, pero apenas se dejo grabar una pequeña parte del traje) Luni (a la cámara) Ya conocimos a todas las participantes y sus diseños esta semana… ¿Quién ganara? Lo sab… Light: ' (empuja a Luni, esta muy empujona hoy (¿) ¡Lo sabremos mañana en la noche! ¡Por la deliberación de nuestro sexy juez! ¡Drevis! (Light y Luni empiezan a discutir y pelean, la cámara se va tras Drevis, lo sabemos por que estamos viendo a Drevis) '(A la noche siguiente) Drevis: (viendo al publico) Hay mas gente que la semana pasada... >.< (Solo espero que esto acabe pronto... lo bueno que soy el único juez hoy, Luni me dijo que no quería involucrarse...) Light: ¡Bienvenidos a la Gran Competencia del Diseño! ¡Tambien a la noche de la eliminación! Esta ves... ¡2 se van a casa! Publico: #Omaicat (?) Light: ¡Que pase el Pan y Agua! (no salen) Light: ¡Que pasen el Pan y Agua! (no vuelven a salir) Drevis: ... Light: A pos que no se molesten pues... ¿Se han preguntado por que Drevis es el único juez que esta aquí? Publico: (de al menos 12 ponys) ¡No! Light: Pos váyanse al discord. ---- Espacio Publicitario Luni: ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!. ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!. ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!, ¡Adopten!. ---- Archivo:La Gran Competencia The Club.ogg Light: Equipo Magenta... ¿Que hacen aquí? No las he llamado. Purple: Aquí es nuestra base... Light: ¡Pos pasen! Alexandra: (Trayendo los trajes a la velocidad de la luz) Light: ¡El equipo Magenta! Alexandra: Este es mio... (derecha) y este de Purple (izquierda) 150px|right 150px|left Drevis: ¿Cada quien hizo un traje? Purple: Sip, pero mantenemos el mismo diseño... pero a nuestro estilo. Drevis: Entiendo... El de la derecha... um... Eso es para que se vean.. la parte frontal del pecho... oh... Alexandra: No, bueno sí. Drevis: Me gustan las botas, pero al diseño se ve tan... tan... tan... aburrido... sin ofender. Ahora el de la izquierda, es casi igual de aburrido, pero aprecio el detalle del cuello, ¿las cosas moradas son mallas? Purple: ¡Aham! (salta) Drevis: Que energía... largo. Light: Que duro... largo (?) Cámara: El equipo 3... Light: ¡Las princesas de la luz! Evening y Nube (muy confiadas, saludando al publico) Este es nuestro traje. 150px|right Drevis: ¿Las dos lo hicieron juntas? Evening: Diseño. Nube: Colores. Drevis: (Impaktado) Empiezo, ¿eso oblicuo es un prendedor? Evening: Se lo ponen en la melena (se lo pone a Nube) así... Drevis: (impaktado) Nube: ¡Ta-da! Drevis: Bien, creo que... se verían bien con las botas del equipo, quiero destacar que me gusta como hay una manga larga de un lado y de la otra nada (y no es por que me gusten las mangas largas) muy buena elección de colores, fuga. (hace el "shu-shu" con la pata) Light: Fuga... ¡Fuga! (Pierde el juicio y desaparece) Cámara: Demonios, no quiero conducir este programa. Snowy: Disculpen, ya llegue. Luni: La pobrecita se perdió... ¡Pero tiene su traje! (itsfree) Cámara: Ok, pásate a escena ¡Snowy Blossoom! Publico: (Aplaude, pero se queda viendo a la cámara) Cámara: ¿Ké? ¡Snowy Blossom! -Pasa snowy...- Snowy: Perdón, me perdí en el cabello del juez. Cámara: Dímelo a mi... Snowy: ¿? Cámara: ¡Nada! Snowy: Le puse melena c: 150px|left Drevis: Tu diseño... mas bien... parece... un traje de pop, no de rock. Publico: (impaktado) Drevis: Sip... no tengo nada mas que agregar... acerca de la melena... eso fue lo único bueno concuerde al tema. Retírate. (Snowy se va) Cámara: ¡Drevis a sido muy directo con sus opiniones! ¡Veamos que opina en la deliberación! ¡Los veo en media hora! Drevis: Oh que bonita pony. Luni: Es el pony de la cámara. Drevis: Oh... ---- Drevis: Es evidente, el que mas te haya gustado gana. Fin ---- Cámara: ¿¡Tan rápido!? Drevis: Claro, pasa a las concursantes. Cámara: Por su puesto. (Mi primera conversación con el... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) ¡Que pasen... Light: ...las desgraciadas! Cámara: ¬.¬ Light: No había fuga de gas c: ¡Que pasen dije! (ya todas en el escenario) Drevis: Todas han hecho un trabajo aceptable pero llego la hora de decirles... que todas seguirán en la gran competencia. Light: (impaktada) Cámara: (impaktado) Publico: (impaktado) Drevis: Una cosa mas, (mira una hoja sigilosamente) Dream B y Posíé quedan eliminadas esta semana. Adiosito. ¡Ah esperen! El tema de la próxima semana es... (mira otra hoja sigilosamente) "Drevis diles que el tema de la semana es... bla bla... traje... aham... pero... la, la...) Taje de baño. Todas: Wii (?) Drevis: ¡Pero! Todas: Auh... Drevis: Tienen que hacer un traje para yeguas y otro para caballos... váyanse. ¡Los equipos están disueltos! Categoría:Capítulos de la Gran Competencia